<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding Crops and Boredom by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738041">Riding Crops and Boredom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bored Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Denial of Feelings, Extreme slow burn, Frenemies Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is multitalented, Voice of Reason Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The RAs (Rogue Avengers) are sitting in the manor bored out of their minds after the event of February came and gone. They get something to do when one Clint Barton Hawkeye gets a link from a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding Crops and Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As Usual, if you are confused with the timeline please do refer to earlier stories, either Move In Day/Lockdown or Flare in the Dark, to get more of a read on Tony and his siblings. If anything, Tinker Wheels can be a good start too. Enjoy the story! (More thirsty, pining Boys for each other)</p><p>I am going to very indulgent with the next few stories, basically, Bucky and Tony becoming increasingly into each other but not getting there just yet. Seven more stories before another chapter story pop up. Most involving these ones. Three of the stories is dealing one of the plot points of the leaker situation, then of course that would lead to more questions about the manor wallpapered door and the whole Howard issues for Tony (which would lead to it own sub-plot line). I have ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint Barton is the team's other snipers when you included every type of weapon that could be used for projectile attacks. He considers himself the original sniper, Bucky Barnes, Cap’s best friend was the second to join. Yeah, he may have an awesome longest yards reach, but he was the original. With all that he was in a Manor with a man he didn’t like, the house full of secrets, and team members that are in their rooms or outside enjoying the crisps air and the beginnings lesser snow. He, however, was bored.</p><p>Clint never saw Bucky unless he was out on the range, in the kitchen playing with pastries and bread, or he stalks around the halls. He could say he was with Stark but come on, only a few people could deal with him for so long.</p><p>He knows Nat is in the training room stretching and working with Wanda on sparring.</p><p>The archer had been worried about the girl when they came home after the whole incident with the murder dinosaur. He can’t blame Stark for that one, yeah, he blames he made the AI in the first place, but he saw it attack everything with no remorse. Going after kids’ part of a revenge scheme is fucked up.</p><p>Still, Wanda, confided in him that Vision is going to go to grief counseling, to deal with things he doesn’t understand, why he is feeling the way he is feeling for something was a psychopath. It made her a little worried because the automaton would not speak with her about how he is feeling. He told her that Nat sometimes goes to talk to someone with no connections what so ever to pour out feelings.</p><p>That advice did not help but she fuming that Stark would suggest something when he created the thing in the first place.</p><p>He did see Stark in a new light when he sat with Vision and then console the kids. He does care but he can’t tell how much of it is genuine.</p><p>Even Colonel Rhodes… who shown a strong dislike towards him. The Colonel showed a strong dislike to all of them, even Barnes, but less so. He knows that because Bucky was is kissing up to the man to get upgrades. He has to be, maybe he needs to work out.</p><p>There is no places to hide or even nest in. It almost has if the whole home was not made with any of them in mind on their off times. Clint knows it was never made in mind for heroes except maybe for Steve. Only because this is where the entire Stark Family and sometimes staff lived.</p><p>Groans left his mouth through a long stretch as his eye turned to the calendar. March 1<sup>st</sup>.  No missions, just the basic make sure one person doesn’t try to kill hostages, which usually led to the ACCORDS calling either Colonel Rhodes’s and Captain Marvel’s team to diffuse the situation. Safe to say, he felt this was more problematic because it seems like they were picking favorites now.</p><p>He lives with a guy who plays favorites, and that shit gets annoying. Family, okay. Fine, but Bucky. No, that was three kinds of bullshit. Maybe he wanted a new set of arrows, fun little trick arrows. He can’t say he misses their dichotomy but he can’t say that either. Stark made shit fun till it got stupid, but fun was fun. Like those kids who cheered about the exploding chair. He would love to see that! Yet, Barnes kept him and everyone else (except Wilson, bird stealer of names) get within 10 feet of those teens.</p><p>Maybe, he might have asked the kids what about Stark that made him so golden? They have a golden hero in the manor right next to them. He was curious also to ask his siblings and mother, why they even want him in their lives. As much good, he does he causes the worst too.</p><p>Rubbing his face, the blonde sat up in bed pulling out his clunky ass laptop, he didn’t get his check yet for this month, and most of comes with getting food, laundry detergents, and game stations. Yeah, gets a nice check, most of it goes to cleaning his gear, bowstrings if the council members take too long to get his gear in order. He knows Natasha taken up to trying to learn how to tweak her gear when her Widow Bites comes less than perfect. The only ones who gear they know how to fix on their own or need no fixing are Captain, Winter Soldier, Scarlet and knock-off bird guy, Wilson.</p><p>He needs to get a new laptop basically because this makes his eyes hurt and his fingers sad. Damn it, maybe he can ask Bucky to ask Stark for a laptop. He knows Bucky has a really nice phone and laptop… maybe, he can have the laptop as a collateral and then buy him a decent one when he gets a Stark Laptop.</p><p>No, that is fucked up and he doesn’t even have the kind of funds for a really good Stark Laptop. Again, he spends his good check of the month on needed things.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his emails, the bored man deleted spam, ads, emails from the council members, clicked on a few from people of the now-dead shield. One from Fury asking how Stark is. Clint responded as flippant as he could. The man, unfortunately, is not his boss anymore. Then he stopped, seeing an email from someone he doesn’t know or ever heard of. The email is clearly fake, which makes Clint worried about hackers, he has a basic ass laptop without all the firewall protection unless you count on the anti-virus software that comes with new laptops. Keeping that maintain ate away in his funds… so he might have let it go to waste.</p><p>Dilemma. What if this is a hacker? HYDRA? Some two-bit villain, or hell just some fan trying to get his address.</p><p>Grabbing his laptop, not caring about being his boxer shorts and sleepshirt, he quickly with care ran to the living room with his laptop in hand.</p><p>Entering the living room, he breathed a relief that everyone is there staring at the television looking bored out of their minds. Peeking out the window, oh the rain. Where did the rain come from? Oh, weather and her unpredictability. How he wishes It was just Thor expressing his excitement. He misses Thor. Bruce is … a maybe. Luckily that meant most outdoorsy people would be inside bored too.</p><p>Natasha looked up at the lazy version of her friend, hustling over to their way with his laptop. “Clint, clothes.”</p><p>“Nat, I got an email.” The man countered settling on the coffee table legs crossing.</p><p>Bucky pulled his head away from the book, stared then went back to reading.</p><p>Falcon was making string designs tongue sticking out, even when he took a glance at the man at the table, “Hacker alert.”</p><p>Steve nodded even as he peeked in on the screen, “Sam is right Clint, it could be dangerous.”</p><p>Wanda stared at the email then looked at Natasha, “You think we could ask VITO if it is dangerous?” She never liked the other Ais much but her worry about Vision made her try to get to know the youngest one a little more. The AI was like a child scared to talk to them all besides in morse code.</p><p>Bucky felt a couple of eyes on him. They caught him talking to VITO via sign language or signals. The little guy doesn’t like communicating much with vocal uses. He gets it, not wanting to be verbal but knowing you might have to.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, the gun sniper put his book on his face.</p><p>Sam snorted going back to doing his string tricks, “That is a no.”</p><p>“When can you speak Bucky?” Steve teased as he patted his best friend's ankle.</p><p>“When he did the eyebrow tick of <em>are you stupid</em>.” He felt the smirk from here, from the man in question. He wasn’t going to let the others know, thankful that James didn’t rat him out, the young AI speaks with him too. It earns a look from a hum from FRIDAY and Stark staring at him. If he was sleepy or high, he may have said that was a shiny look of approval. Maybe he curled up, hoping that was going to be spread to Rhodes. He misses his friend; it is driving him insane to know he is a train ride away but… he needs to stop…</p><p>Sam frowned at his broken string letting out a disgruntled noise. Rolling off the chair he slugged his way to the laptop. “Right my string broke, open it, and fry your computer.”</p><p>Wanda nudged Clint, “I’ll give you my month’s paycheck if it does fry your computer.” The young woman grinned bouncing a little. She was clearly bored out of her mind, very bored that she stopped practicing her magic for the day.</p><p>Only a warning reply from Natasha of don’t be stupid and Steve’s Clint be careful, the Archer opened the email.</p><p>In the email, it had a link to a video, the thumbnail of split-screen shadows, male and female. Then the difference of allure between male and female dancers. The one-line text was about letting Stark know. Spooky. Seems like dirt on the man himself.</p><p>The blonde felt a shiver of when he felt the freezing cold coming off Bucky.</p><p>“Relax, it could be a prank video.”</p><p>Wilson leaned on the coffee table, “Or it could be something threatening to Stark and his life. Better to know than not and he ends up getting kidnapped.”</p><p>“Would not be the first time.” Natasha said tapping her chest, “He survives worse.”</p><p>Steve sighed gesturing for Clint to open the video, “Better to make sure, I rather not lose a team member.”</p><p>James eyed his best friend trying to read those words as a simple concern, but over the year and couple of months, Steve been throwing these signals out there like hail. Maybe, James was just being paranoid because he had a massive crush on the short male who is out for the week. Took an early sixer. Something about taking Vision to counsel but also meetings, checkups for the kiddies (Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E). A system update for FRIDAY, and other technical things he might have asked to see up close and in person but the man is busy almost daily, killing the sleep schedule that he can’t say the man should have.</p><p>Sleep does not like him much; he can’t say much in the department. Wilson can, but Wilson is Wilson.</p><p>Eying the laptop, he sighed internally, knowing this a ploy to get them to react to something negatively or to scare them. Anything.</p><p>The video opened up to a class… lecture. Okay, so Nesreen was there talking to her class talking about why certain videos have dancers, who are they trying to appeal to. The philosophy behind the dance. On the screen behind video Nesreen, it was two figures shrouded in darkness, as if they were taken differently. Maybe that was the point.</p><p>One was a woman, clearly telling by the pose, but other was a male, only just by the main differences. They all could make notes that the object in the middle was a person in a chair. The figures leaning over them.</p><p>James was excepting the cliché stalker threat of<em> I am stalking your sister Stark</em>. And the whole <em>tell him to give me money, and I won’t hurt his family</em>.</p><p>No, James was not excepting a camo dressed, Tony Stark, with black boots and the heels similar to the woman. Holding a riding crop. Light make up just to highlight his natural features, like the woman. His hair spiked pulled back.</p><p>Pulling his eyes way scraping at his thigh, he should not be seeing this. It’s one thing to dance with him, but to see him dance in a video without the man’s knowledge because clearly this was to make him look… something. For James, Anton looked fucking delectable. He would join the army again if he can get the red and gold theme superhero to command him.</p><p>It could be the whole Handlers thing wringing its ugly head but Jesus, he seen Anthony in suits, a sweater too big for him, bundled up in a cover, that tango outfit that teased him at the best of times, and any other fantasy outfit (spy outfit, dark red and gold), him in the grey robe, showing his vulnerable back and neck. But this outfit made him choke on his tongue, his heart twist seeing the man dressed in something that should give bad memories, but it only made him aroused.</p><p>Looking at the others he can tell they were surprised, but again Steve got his head cock, eyebrow raised. Well, he is not having bad flashbacks. Maybe, his paranoia was right.</p><p>Pulling out of his fantasy and into reality, watching the video Anthony circle the man like he was the most desirable thing in the world. He could be annoyed about the man if he didn’t know he was an actor. Still, those talented fingers walking across those shoulders. Arms wrapping loosely around the man’s neck. Lips teasingly close to the ear. He bit a sharp intake, metal hand digging harder into his thigh. He is going to die. He is going to die and throw Bird Eyes out the damn window.</p><p>Video Nesreen explained how she managed to get Mr. Stark to be part of her video as way to help the youth of today and he was antsy to let out extra energy. Then the long debate on which one the class found desirable. Most said both had their own desirability until one person said that he didn’t know Stark had that kind of sex appeal.</p><p>In the lecture video, it devolved into how many students would let Stark bone them or ride their cocks. James blinked when his cold hand touched his heated thigh. Oh. Heated jealousy. That was new.</p><p>Video Nesreen, brought her class back on to course off of what the people would want to do with the billionaire.</p><p>Clint scrolled down to the topics, when many topics being surprise or horny for the man and woman. Threesome, threesome, dark alley sex (creepy), and how some of these people need Jesus. Others started a conspiracy theory that this woman was his secret wife, that is how she managed to get him in the video. Other comments were slut-shaming the man and woman. Well, it does prove on the topic that slut-shaming was not just women getting wronged.</p><p>“So, what was the point of us seeing this? We already know Stark can dance.” Clint drawled out not understanding the clear purpose.</p><p>Steve sighed looking at video, “Maybe to trigger Bucky and me? Or even Wanda. It is possible they did this get a rise out of us.”</p><p>Wanda frowned at the video, “I am not surprised he does these videos though.”</p><p>Sam, the voice of reason found another string to mess with not even paying attention, he knows about his frenemy huge crush watched but the others only watched to see if anything was really a threat. Or they were nosey.</p><p>“How about we closed the video. Whoever knows Miss Nesreen is his little sister, we tell him.”</p><p>Natasha stared at the email line again, “Sam is right. It was whoever talked about him being in Italy. Besides us stealing his folder, someone is stalking him probably.”</p><p>“Why? Doesn’t Tony have like stalkers every other month?” Steve asked growing confused at the situation that is being unfolded.</p><p>“Well clearly they want something from him, and he is trying to keep his family protected from the media as long as he can,” Natasha replied logically, even she barely sees how this would affect them, unless this person is banking on them not knowing who Nesreen was. A little late on that point then. She barely caught her old trainer sitting up making signals at Sam, who nodded at him. The redhead only registered that Steve agreed but was going to talk to the man of conversation about this.</p><p>“Steve… again, let the man you know… adjust,” Sam replied still being the most reasonable person here.</p><p>Wanda frowned at the black man playing with the string, “Why? He had almost two years to adjust to us.” Her body said fight me on this and eyes were blazing with reignited hate.</p><p>The other flier leaned back against the seat knowing where this was headed, “People heal and adjust in their own ways.” The vet counselor spoke sagely.</p><p>Steve deflated; Natasha was deep in her mind now. Clint replayed the video because he was still bored as all sin. Wanda stood and left grumbling. Sam looked at his string design grinning at the new design he managed. James for all he's worth and sniper stillness was regulating his heart and blood rush back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the training room with the door locked, Sam and Bucky sat on the training mats bored still, seeing the rain splattering the windows. James sat there staring at the droplets streaking down the window, sometimes meeting another making a bigger droplet.</p><p>Sam for all his graciousness, stared and waited for the man next to him to say or do something to let him know what is on his mind.</p><p>Breathing in quietly, he kept eyes trained on the rain, “I am going to tell Tony that Clint was sent a video of him and his sister with the attention of harm.”</p><p>Sam not shocked by the confession nodded laying on his back, “That is good. Will a confession to him be in the mids—” The flying hero hissed out in pain when the punch to his arm was given from the man still staring out the window. “Words Barnes, use them!”</p><p>“No.” The Winter Soldier replied just a student repeats the answerback. He let out a breathy chuckle when Sam mumbled about being a smartass.</p><p>“Other than Stark… Tony, having a possible harmful stalker, when will you, you know?”</p><p>“Is he even interested in me like that?”</p><p>“I could find out if you help me talk to Rhodes again.” Sam responded staring out the window.</p><p>“I am not an errand dog,” James replied counting the droplets. “Besides, you are a grown man, talk to him.”</p><p>Sam retaliated looking scornful, “This is coming from the nightmare creature that ran into the other neighboring cryptid! I don’t live at the compound and I have regular bedtime hours, so I can’t wander the halls like ghosts.”</p><p>Bucky let out a hushed laugh still counting the drops, “Suck for you then.”</p><p>“You are no help.”</p><p>“Gotta trigger me to be helpful.”</p><p>Sam blew out air to stop himself from laughing at the rather blunt joke, well it was messed up, “I am not giving you any satisfaction at that really self-offensive joke Barnes.” The black male crossed his arms.</p><p>James stared at him with dull eyes that spoke more than he does verbally. Attention going back to the rain, the sniper thought about how he would tell Anthony about the video that Bird Eyes received, of all people.</p><p>“I think Steve is trying to figure what is behind the doors. I caught him staring at the wallpaper doors even the scanner-based doors too.” Sam pointed out staring at the ceiling.</p><p>James pretended to be captivated by the clear water on the window. Evidently, water can interesting when quenching thirst, the lifeblood of the earth, and helps cool him down if his mind gives him too many funny ideas.</p><p>Feeling tapping from the male next to him, he let the man tap him until he heard another annoyed groan, catching an arm thrown over his friend/enemy/the person he talks to face.</p><p>“Done?”</p><p>“Yeah… yeah. I get your point. We can’t really stop Steve from doing what he does. But… I want results from your pining lovesick eyes to I am with this person, so my love eyes are done without being afraid.” Wilson exclaimed getting a joy that the man himself looked away trying to fight the blush from his face.</p><p>Sam yelped feeling another punch in his arm. “Asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony came back around the end of the week tired but also reenergized to be in the manor. Vision had a bit of a breakthrough and decided to keep going to counseling. He learned that he should check with FRIDAY to make sure she was doing okay. Tony dealt with the grief the first time, this second round with Ultron was a sore reopening to fester till healed. Now though, he hears the glitches in the homicidal AI voice. He isn’t even trying to sympathize with him but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>Raking a hand through his hair, coming to the dimly lit hallway, the inventor walked down the hall with his bag. He was ready to sink into a work binge to burn away the feelings in his mind and the annoyance of the leaker taunting him again. He feels he is close to figuring this shit out before the asshole can blast his family out in the open.</p><p>Coming to the stairway and front doors, he stopped clicking his tongue, turning to look down the hallway seeing glistening blues stare at him, “Snowflake. What you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just making my rounds.” James replied wandering up to the shorter male. “And maybe… waiting for you to get back.” He said trying to keep the interweaving of nervousness off his very much accent improving voice. It was still that, what Steve finds uncomfortable, a blend of Russian and Brooklyn. He finds a nice merging of the two accents in his dialect.</p><p>Maybe his heart stopped when those plump lips pulled into a small smile, eyes crinkling with a sincere feeling, “Awe, that is sweet.” The man grinned now at the ex-assassin. James almost checked his pulse just to make sure his heart was not giving out. He is about to commit kidnapping and the Colonel and the Daws might try to kill him for it.</p><p>“I try.” He grunted as he felt the mechanics in his arm twitch and pull, the only thing showing he is twitching, nervous, and tense.</p><p> </p><p>Tony for all his excitement to go on a 10-day work binge for projects and deadlines, he watched his friend's expressions. There was the shimmer of growing worry and hesitation, he sighed putting his bag on the floor, “Right spill. What is it?”</p><p>James did him the dignity of not trying to make him out to be more oblivious than usual. He is more aware than most would give him credit for. He watched the quick eye flicker and hand twitch as a hologram appeared in front of Tony.</p><p>The short brunette grabbed the hologram pressing play on the video. Bless VITO for being a nosey tyke at times.</p><p>Watching the video from a couple of days ago, then seeing the super-soldier putter around his room then in the kitchen with his phone hand, he can only guess this tall male was trying to figure out how to tell him. He wasn’t even upset at the fact the dumbass leaker went to Barton of all people to besmirched his already at time bad name.</p><p>“Leaker.” He grumbled out feeling the nodding agreement, “I’ve been on it since before you all came out here. Probably before the file was stolen.” Tony blew hot air already getting fed up with this bullshit. When he finds this leaker he is going to break the asshole kneecaps. He still has his crowbar and bat, he can fucking do it too.</p><p> </p><p>James watched the pretty male head brain storm, he can only imagine how fast that brain goes with its own boost. He wanted the man to be calm, it was nice to know he was not angered at the team watching him dance. Again, they have seen him dance and they know he is multitalented. This shouldn’t come as surprise he helped his sister out.</p><p>“You were pretty… Pretty good in the video.” He spoke even when his brain screamed about turning around hiding into the shadows till he can bang his head into a wall. “I mean you are pretty handsome,” Pun. Stop. Barnes. Stop. “The leaker probably wanted to get us triggered, Steve and I… maybe Wanda with the whole military garb.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony's eyes grew slowly with amusement at the higher than usual monotone accent voice, goodness this man was cute. Well, everyone thinks puppies are cute, this Snowball was cute. Like a puppy. A big handsomely cute puppy. Well, there goes his brain for the evening.</p><p>Even with his brain conjuring up a fluffy hair Winter Soldier, he got the gist of what the man was trying to say. “Thank you Frosty, I mean I hoped I didn’t… you know trigger you.”</p><p>Tony bit down on his tongue when he heard his own breathless voice, “I mean… I hope that was not the leaker’s goal to get you guys pissed off with me. I mean most will be pissed off with me or I with them. But I don’t want anyone triggered. I mean, shit, it sucks and not a fun time. Ya know?”</p><p>“I get it. And no... I was not triggered.” James replied truthfully.</p><p>By the trick of the light, Tony thought he saw eyes blown wide, “Good. I hate for the big bad legend to be hurt. You’ve been hurt enough.” Tony said it a little too truthfully arms wrapping around himself.</p><p> </p><p>James's throat dried when hearing the breathless reply of trigger. He was triggered in a whole different way and he really wanted to fall into the man’s heat. He took in a way the way the man concerned himself about his own health, which is the cutest thing ever and generous thing ever as well. He needs a cold shower and to sleep off his body reaction. At least he is able to not pop a boner right then and there.</p><p>“You as well Tony.” The Winter Soldier whispered combing his metal hand through his hair to get the strains out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tony swallowed, trying to wet his throat keeping eyes right on his eyes and not the pretty-pretty arm stroking those dark wavy locks. He needs to sleep actually or binge build. “See you later?” He asked reaching for his bag again.</p><p>The deadly roommate nodded at him, “Yes. And if you need help with the leaker… let me or even, regretfully, Sam knows. Okay?”</p><p>Tony laughed softly into his bag making his way to the stairs, “Oh yeah I will sure ask both of you at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>James felt his airy laugh slip out as the man's sweet laugh stayed repeating in his ears. He knows the man watches for the comedic value when they “discuss”.</p><p>Turning to go to his room he stopped seeing Natalia sitting on the couch looking far to relax to just be there, in the dark, doing nothing, and watching nothing.</p><p>“Natalia.”</p><p>“Yasha.”</p><p>“What?” He asked walking over to her with half the mind to go to his room for the night.</p><p>“You and Stark are like two ships in the night.”  She simply stated.</p><p>“Passing or stopping?” He threw back at her. He never had the patience the Black Widow mind games. He was forced to obey but never fall for the manipulative minds games the spies of the Redroom were taught. They never want their Winter Soldier to be killed because it believed something tiny spider said to the asset.</p><p>He shuddered once he realized he was at the edge of darkness, never going to be triggered with just one trigger word but doesn’t remove he is dangerous self-prone triggers.</p><p>“Both? None. What do you see in him?”</p><p>At least she dropped the ‘I know more than you charade’. Turning to face her fully he did a lazy shrug, “I can’t explain something I nor you can truly understand, Romanov.”</p><p>“Liar. You know.”</p><p>James shrugged lazily again before turning away from her to go to the bedroom. He was ready if she tried anything to keep there, he can hear make not moves but he was ready if she leaped at him. He knew and didn’t know. The less she knows the better in his case.</p><p> </p><p>Natalia sighed sitting back on the couch, seeing Clint slipped out from the bookshelf, “How bad is it?”</p><p>“Stark is interested in Bucky. In what way? I don’t know but Nat guesses what…” Clint whispered in joy.</p><p>The redhead stared at the man in the dark, “What?”</p><p>“I am not bored now.” The blonde stretched on the woman’s lap even as she flicked him in the head.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>